


Moving On

by Bircjosta



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Closure, Dreams, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Mentions of hospitals, Past Character Death, mentions of illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24948424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bircjosta/pseuds/Bircjosta
Summary: In a spot he hasn't visited for a while, Raúl and Alex have one of the most surreal, but not unwelcome, moments of catching up.Or, they have a very important, long overdue talk, and Raúl lets go.
Relationships: Alex/Dadsona (Dream Daddy), Hugo Vega/Dadsona
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I've tossed around some of the dialogue in this fic for...honestly over a year, and I was finally able to put it to paper a couple weeks ago. I'm quite proud of this, so I do hope you'll give it a read. If you do, let me know what you think!
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: I put it in the tags, but I added brief mentions of illness and hospitals in this fic. It is very brief, and doesn't go into bodily detail. If that is too much for you (especially with everything going on right now,) I understand.
> 
> And thanks <3

He was in a park. Rather, he was in _the_ park. Highland Park. He was in the spot he and Alex loved best, quiet, save for the birds, and secluded and perfectly shaded by trees. It was bright and sunny and warm around him, like it was the middle of the day. He was looking down at the gravely trail, at the way the leaves danced around his feet in the light breeze. He loved this park, but it wouldn’t make much sense for him to go back there. That park is on the other side of town, and he hasn’t stepped foot there since…well…

“Is this seat taken?”

Wait.

Raúl recognized that voice, sweet and tenor-like, full of mirth and heart. He slowly raised his head from the ground with widened eyes and swallowed the lump that was rapidly forming in his throat.

“A…Alex?”

“Hello, Raúl,” Alex replied, with a small smile.

He was beautiful as always; warm, brown skin and clear, dark, friendly eyes. His hair, loose and curly, was tied in a bun; he had on his favorite outfit, his “power outfit,” he called it: floral t-shirt, dark jeans, and converse. Even some his slight softness around his tummy and arms was there. Alex looked so healthy and normal and a far, far cry from the Alex that was rail thin and pale, barely breathing in the hospital room.

“I…W-what are…wha-what are…What are we doing here…?” Raúl asked thickly.

“We’re in a dream,” said Alex, taking a seat on the bench. He sat the way he always did on benches, he turned his body fully, so he can look directly at you while you spoke.

Raúl nodded shakily, “I-I pieced that together. It’s…it’s so good to see you,” he said softly.

“It’s good to see you, too. You remember this place?” Alex asked, cocking his head to the trees around them.

“Of course I remember, I can never forget it; we did almost everything in this park. Our first date, our engagement…” Raúl began.

“Amanda’s first steps, her first bike ride…followed by her first scraped knee…”

“And so many ice creams. Why did we have so much ice cream in the park, Alex?” Raúl felt himself smile a little.

Alex chuckled, “parks are, like, among the top places to have ice cream. Next to beaches and sporting events. I think the three of us combined kept that truck in business for years.”

Raúl laughed; it felt odd to laugh with his late husband, but it wasn’t unwelcome, “that’s probably true. Do…I’m…this is a stupid question.”

“No such thing as stupid questions, shoot.”

“How are you doing? I mean…are you doing okay in…wherever you are?”

Alex blinked thrice then smiled softly, “I’m doing great, the afterlife has a lot more nature in it than I thought; I spend most of my time hiking and never get tired. It’s way different from when I could barely get up the stairs at ho—I’m sorry,” he said, catching the way Raúl grimaced and tensed up.

“It’s-it’s…fine. It was the reality, after all. S-so you said that there’s lots of nature?” he said, trying to loosen up again.

“Yeah, lots of trees and flowers I didn’t know existed, and it’s always warm there. It’s beautiful, but not as beautiful as our park.”

“I’m…I’m so glad you’re doing okay. I think about that a lot so I can rest easy about that at least. Now I can focus on the other million things that make me anxious.”

Alex snorted softly, “I’m glad I was able to help you knock something off the list. How’s our Amanda?”

“Amanda’s doing…she’s so amazing, Alex. She’s in her sophomore year of college and she is killing it. Her grades are stellar, and she found a handful of friends that really love and care about her. Amanda is so happy, I couldn’t be prouder of her.”

“That’s so wonderful,” Alex murmured.

“She still wears your jacket, you know. It’s covered in enamel pins and buttons, but she cherishes it so much.”

Alex sighed softly, “Oh, I’m so glad, I hope she keeps it forever.”

“Me too.”

They were silent for a moment, both glancing up to the sky; they weren’t sure if the sun was a thing that existed in this dreamscape, but if it did, it seemed like it was setting. The sky, that was once a brilliant, blue, slowly morphed into a swirling sea of pinks and oranges.

“Don’t think I forgot to ask about you, Raúl. How are you doing, truly? You can tell me anything.”

“I know I can…I’m actually doing alright. Some days are…some days are better than others in every aspect but…I think I have a solid handle on things now. I miss you, every single day. But…but I…”

“Yes?”

“I’ve met someone,” Raúl breathed out.

Alex perked up instantly, eyes and smile wide. “you did? Well, you gotta tell me about them!”

“His…his name is Hugo. He was Amanda’s teacher, funnily enough. It started when I helped him chaperone a field trip, and little by little we hit it off. He’s really wonderful,” Raúl felt his face grow warm the more he thought of him.

“Raúl, that’s fantastic. I’m so happy for—”

“But…”

“But…? What’s ‘but?’”

“I…please don’t laugh.”

“I would never laugh at something that’s bothering you, what is it?”

“I…I feel like I’m…I can’t help but feel like I’m b…betraying you and betraying what we had…” his eyes began to burn and feel misty, the lump in his throat returning.

“Raúl…”

“I know…I know that sounds really stupid and childish because…because you’re…well…you’re not h-here anymore…But there are still times where it feels like I’m going to forget us, and that if I’m with someone else, that you may think I don’t love you anymore and that’s not true and I just—”

“Raúl, look at me,” Alex said gently.

Raúl looked up at Alex, he wore a smile, but it was sad.

“Raúl, I appreciate your concern for me, I do, I truly do. But – I want you to understand this – you will, in no way, shape or form, be betraying me for wanting to be with someone. I will never ever think negatively of you for finding love and happiness after me. I…I know you…I know this will be painful to bring up, but do you remember what I said to you, when I was in the hospital…?”

Raúl heaved a sob, some tears escaping, “Alex…”

“I know, I know Raúl, I know it’s not a great memory to relive, but do you remember what I said?”

“Yes…”

“What did I say?”

“You…you told me to move on when…when you…You want me to-to…” he whimpered.

“That’s right. I told you to move on and find someone new, because you deserve to be with someone. Someone who makes you happy and safe and everything in between.”

Alex placed his hand on top of Raúl’s; he keened. It felt so warm and solid and _real_.

Alex swallowed thickly, eyes glistening, “Raúl, you…you gave me…so, so much. I am so, incredibly happy that I got to spend my life with you. There isn’t a single thing I regret; isn’t a single thing I would change about our time together. It was all an immeasurable joy, an impossible adventure. Thank you, thank you _so_ much. But…I’m gone now, and you’re still there, still living and breathing, and still able to find and be with someone that loves you. Just because I’m gone doesn’t mean you are.”

Raúl was fully crying now, hot tears running down his cheeks. Hearing that it wasn’t a betrayal was like a weight lifted from his shoulders; for the longest time, he carried such guilt being with Hugo. He loved the time they spent together, but there was always an itch at the back of his mind that Alex was being shunned, forgotten, and written out of his story. But it wasn’t true, Alex told him himself. And with those words, words that felt like a blessing, Raúl could begin to finally, truly, move on.

“I know that now…” Raúl muttered, nodding.

“Are you happy with Hugo?” asked Alex

“Yes.”

“Do you feel safe with him?”

“Yes.”

“Do you feel loved by him?”

“Yes, every day,” Raúl breathed shakily.

Alex smiled, a true smile, “then I’m so glad you found someone. He sounds like a great man.”

Raúl smiled wetly, “he…he is. I…I love…him. I love him, Alex.”

“Then tell him that, with all your heart. I know he loves you back.”

Raúl huffed a tearful laugh, “how do you know that?”

“I know everything,” Alex chuckled, which led Raúl to roll his eyes with a snort. “No, but seriously. I know he’ll love you back because you are the kindest, smartest, gentlest, funniest, and most remarkable man ever, and I know you make him happy as much as you made me happy.”

“If I cry anymore, I’m gonna flood this dream park,” Raúl said, swiping at new tears that formed.

“I’m sorry. It’s all true though.”

They looked up at the sky again, twilight.

“I think…I think it’s time for us to go,” said Alex.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. I…I don’t want to leave this, to leave you. But I know I have to.”

“The park in real life still exists, it’ll always be there,” Alex stood from the bench and offered a hand. Raúl took it.

“I know…I’ll go back there, soon.”

“Hey, there’s no rush. I…thank you. For this, for everything,” Alex breathed, inching closer.

“Thank you, Alex. I love you.”

“I love you, too. Now go, let yourself be loved,” Alex bent down and pressed his lips to Raúl’s forehead. It was featherlight, but it was there, soft and warm and real. Raúl’s eyes fluttered closed, and when he opened them again,

He was in his bedroom. The early morning sunlight peeked through the blinds, and birds were singing. He sat up, fully embracing that he was back in the real world. Raúl would be lying if he said his heart didn’t ache a little to be back here so soon, but he knew that it was for the best; he couldn’t stay in that dream forever, no progress would be made there. It was better this way; it will be better this way.

That was the best dream he ever had; seeing Alex again, seeing him happy and looking healthy and knowing he was alright gave Raúl a sense of relief that was almost overwhelming. Where Alex could be and if he was alright was a thought that nagged him, especially when he would spend time with Hugo; what if Alex was in some terrible Tartarus-like state, where it was dark and evil? Raúl would have no way of knowing, and he would feel guilty for spending time with someone else. But no, he was doing fine, surrounded by sun and nature.

“Thank you, Alex,” he whispered to the air.


End file.
